


Pause Game

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, one's not in a playful mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause Game

  
He was tired, cold and feeling grumpy. The rain was split-splattering down, and the damp seemed to creep into every nook and cranny. The wind howled in the darkness.  
A dark outline with a raised sword silhouetted against the background of dimly-lit alleyway was just an added annoyance.  
That was certainly NOT a good time for a challenge. Those youngsters, they called it the Game, and still wanted to play in such conditions? Dumb gits.  
Definitely a smart move to call for a time out. After all, he had a dinner, a book and a fire waiting. "Pause Game," he thought, and squeezed the trigger.


End file.
